For The Lack Of A Better Title
by GhettoTomatoOfDeath
Summary: A study date that got out of hand...Alois and ciel get a little nasty up in here! Warnings are Seb and his girlfriend and Elizibeth's mom. And S&M. A bit of that. Enjoy  the yaoiness and have a pleasant evening! Flames are welcome!


**For The Lack Of A Better Title**

**By Epic**

"So where does this go?"

"For the seventeenth time, tape it to the metal bar and make sure it stays steady."

"Like our relationship?"

"No, like making sure it doesn't-"

CRASH

"-fall over" Ciel said wearily, shaking his head.

He and Alois were in his room working on their science fair project, and it wasn't going so well. They were supposed to be making a hover board out of a couple of leaf blowers, some metal, and a piece of wood. What they had now was a pile of wood chips, a broken old person walker, and a messy room.

"Dammit Alois, you aren't doing anything, come help work on the math at least."

Ciel didn't even want Alois to be working with him on this. The blonde was good in bed, but school wise, he sucked eggs. The only reason Alois hadn't failed last year was because Ciel had whispered the answers on the final test to him.

"Ciel, you're too much of a workaholic. Why don't we have some fun?"

Alois pulled some things that I won't mention out of his backpack.

"Wait, you brought that shit to school with you today? What if they had searched your locker?" (Which they do on a weekly basis for Alois)

"What would those bitches at school've done? Call Hannah and Claude? Shit, Ciel, you're such a wuss puss."

"They might suspend you and then where would I be?"

"You'd be hanging out with Lizzy and Soma and that's the end of it. It's not like we don't hang out all the time at school anyway."

Ciel nodded and continued working, crossing his ankles as he leaned over the desk, not really paying attention to Alois anymore. That kid got annoying sometimes.

"So Ciel, are you sure you don't wanna try some of this stuff out? I've heard that it really helps towards getting a you know what, if you catch my drift"

"Like you need any help. You usually cum in the first five, ten minutes, and I'm not that long after, yo."

"So? It's still fun."

"No, I'm not in the mood."

"You always say that! Just admit it! You hate me!"

Alois went and pouted in the corner while Ciel paid no attention to him. Alois did this maybe twice a week and he always got over it pretty fast. After maybe two or three minutes, Alois got up, dusted himself off, and went up to Ciel, wrapping his arm around the younger boy's waist.

"Better already, I see." Ciel said curtly, making no attempt to shrug Alois off.

"Hold still" Alois whispered, hand cuffing Ciel's wrists.

"Fine, but only for a little bit, we've got work to do."

After getting the green light, Alois began to kiss Ciel's neck, being quite gentle. His hands moved down to the boy's waist as he proceeded to kiss him on the mouth. It was warm in here, Alois thought, and he shrugged his jacket off.

Ciel tasted the inside of Alois' mouth, and realized it tasted of strawberries, his favorite fruit. He relaxed into the kiss, savoring the sweetness of it, the heat of Alois' mouth, the feeling of the older boys hands on his ass, oh God, it felt so good. Even though he had no control over the situation, Ciel was enjoying himself more than he thought he would've. When he'd woke up in the morning he'd found that he had a slight fever. He went to school anyway, and had had a terrible headache all through out the day, and he thought that he really didn't need to be fucking right now. But apparently it was making him feel better.

"Now isn't this fun?"

"I want it rougher. You know how I like it." Ciel whispered, trying to move even closer to Alois than he already was, opening his mouth slightly so Alois could kiss him again.

Alois pushed Ciel back up onto the desk and continued to kiss him, this time being much more aggressive, his tongue fighting with Ciel's and winning, inching Ciel's shorts down rapidly, fingers trailing across his cock ever so lightly.

Ciel moaned into the kiss, his whole body shaking with anticipation. His body on top of the desk and Alois on top of him with his hands bound, he had no way of moving to help with undressing and this distressed him greatly.

"Alois..." Ciel said quietly, his voice strained

"Almost ready, Ciel, almost" Alois said into Ciel's neck, nuzzling him.

Alois had an erection, but he was going slowly, building up suspense. Ciel couldn't take the endless waiting, and he began thrusting his hips upward against Alois, trying to get relief from that.

"Take the cuffs off, Alois, take them off!"

"Stop humping me for a minute whore, and I will. I still need to get your shorts off."

Ciel did as he was told, and Alois got the stuff off of him. As soon as this was done, Ciel wrapped his arms around Alois and began thrusting again. Alois continued to kiss Ciel, one hand on his ass, the other in his hair. Ciel had wrapped his legs around Alois, and was moaning again. He couldn't get enough of Alois, his fingers clinging to Alois' arm so hard that there was gonna be a bruise later.

"Come inside me! Alois, damn it to hell, come inside me! Make it hurt as much as possible! I want you to tear me apart!"

Where had quiet little Ciel gone and who was this lustful demon?

"Do you want me to slick you up first? I brought the lube-"

"No! Just fuck me already!"

Ciel had tears in his eyes. Maybe he was drunk? The more logical explanation was that he was hornier than he'd ever been. Beads of pre-cum were already forming at the tip of his cock, and Alois hadn't even entered him yet.

Alois flipped Ciel over, still being a bit too gentle for Ciel's liking. The blue haired boy picked up a letter opener from the corner of the desk, then got on his hands and knees and handed the sharp object to Alois.

"If you're not gonna be quick about it, the least you can do is cut me with this."

"What the hell? I'm not cutting you up!"

"Please Alois, I want it to hurt so bad. I want you to make me scream."

"I'm not going to cut you, no. I draw the line there."

"Please, just do something at least! Hit me, spank me, burn me, I don't care!"

"Okay fine! You want it to hurt, I'll make it hurt. Lie across my lap."

Ciel hurried over to where Alois was sitting with a blind fold and did as was instructed. Alois tied the cloth around the younger boys eyes, and began to smack him on the ass repeatedly, getting more into it once he realized how sweet the boys yells were. Twice, he saw tears leaking out from the blindfold, and he noticed how red Ciel's ass was. He hesitated, and this was a wrong move.

"Keep going!" Ciel panted out, wanting nothing but an oblivion from the world he experienced every day. It was so boring, but sex always made it better. Pain made sex even more enjoyable to him, but he'd really never had a lot of it, what with everyone treating him like a fragile doll. What Alois was doing made him feel special,like someone was taking what he wanted into account.

"Come inside me!" he yelled again, sweat pouring down his face.

Alois, who's own dick was crying out for relief, pulled Ciel upright so that he was standing.

"Sit down Ciel. If you want it to hurt, do it fast."

"God, yes! ~eh~ ah! Al~Alois!"

He had hurriedly sat upon Alois' lap, causing the blondes cock to ram up into him. It hurt like hell, but it felt so delicious. Alois was feeling good too, the tightness around his dick making him cry out in pleasure. The urge to thrust came over him and soon, he had Ciel bouncing on his lap and screaming.

"Hold me! Alois, don't let me get up! No matter how much I scream, I want you to fuck me to your hearts content! Do me all night, I don't care anymore!"

Alois scooted back onto the desk some more, still inside Ciel, then leaned forward so that he was on his knees and Ciel was on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. This made it easier for Alois to thrust, now that gravity was working with him.

"I'm quite deep inside you now, aren't I?"

"~Enh~"

"I can go deeper, you know. Would you like me to?"

"Fuck me,Alois Trancy! I want you ~eh~ to fuck me! Don't hold ~eh~ back for anything!"

Alois smiled, and then he pushed deeper into the boy below him than he ever had before, hearing the sweet screams flow out of the boys mouth, feeling spasms overcome Ciel's body as he orgasmed, cum splattering on his chest.

Alois continued to thrust, now working on his own pleasure, enjoying the throbbing of Ciel's passageway, ignoring now the sound of the younger boy's exclamations, wanting only to secrete that hot, sticky liquid into Ciel. He thrusted as hard as he could, repeatedly hitting that one spot that always made Ciel whimper. The blue haired boy mewled and cried as Alois had his way with him, slamming into that spot countless times. Fresh tears cascaded down Ciel's face, mixing in with the semen he was already covered in. It was still pleasurable, but he noticed the pain much more now that he'd orgasmed. "Alois, it hurts! Stop!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Alois was pissed . Ciel had begged for him to make it hurt and now he was wussing out. Alois went harder into that spot just to spite him. Ciel screamed that he couldn't take it, Alois just held on tighter. Ciel tried to get away, Alois pulled him back and rested more of his weight on the child. Ciel called out rape, Alois covered his mouth.

"Ah~Alois! Stop, eh~eh~aeh~enn~!"

With each thrust, Ciel moaned, he couldn't control himself, it hurt so bad he felt as if he were going to pass out. Alois had indeed followed his instructions to a T.

He gripped the bed posts(which were next to the desk) as Alois continued driving into him, his shoulders shaking with the great sobs he was taking. Alois continued ravishing Ciel's body, pushing deeper every time. He pressed down even harder on that spot, and continued pushing against it until Ciel could no longer speak coherent words and was just moaning and crying. He tried to get away again, but Alois had him by the balls(literally) and refused to let him go. Alois squeezed his them much too hard, making his screams rise an octave.

Alois didn't want to stop, but he felt the urge to release building up in him, and knew he had to make these final seconds count. He jammed his cock tight against that spot, and as he came, colors flashed before his eyes in random bubbles. Ciel cried out in a single perfect note as he felt the hot cum hit him where he was most sore. It burned, most likely the salt against the wound. Alois was still pressing against him quite firmly. It was still painful, but much less so now that Alois wasn't thrusting

"Are you okay?" Alois asked after he had recovered.

Ciel nodded his head and whispered "You can pull out if you want"

Alois laughed and said "Nope. You did all that begging and you're gonna get what you asked for. We're gonna fuck all night."

"It's only nine o'clock"

"Exactly"

Ciel's pitch as he talked rose as he still had Alois inside him. It was still very tight and painful, but for Alois it was heaven. His dick was still aroused, and he had no desire to pull out, no siree. But the desk was uncomfortable, so he suggested they move to the bed. Ciel agreed, and Alois dismounted and helped Ciel limp to the bed, noticing how he was still blind folded. That made him giggle quietly, and he pushed Ciel onto the bed and lay next to him. Alois was on his side, and Ciel was sort of on his stomach and side. He tried to flip over again before Alois came inside him, but it was too late. Alois himself was tired so he went much more slowly, stopping when he was pressing against that spot once more and new tears descended down Ciel's face.

"Yes Ciel, all night. I'm probably going to cum twice, and I'm not pulling out until tomorrow morning when we go to school. And yes, we're going to school so suck it up. I don't care how sore you'll be, you're going."

And all Ciel could think was FML. He should've kept his mouth shut and maybe he wouldn't be in this shit.

Alois' legs wrapped around his, entwining them closer together and he began to push again, being rough once again. Would this hell ever end? Alois caressed his length, being gentle again. Ciel tried to stop the flow of his tears but to no avail. He choked again, and Alois shushed him, whispering sweet nothings to him, stroking his hair, but he still thrusted much to hard, hard enough for Ciel to be afraid that something inside him would rupture.

"Alois..." he whispered through the haze of pain

"What?"

"I-I think I love you"

"Well, that's kinda obvious. You can't get enough of me"

"Mmmm! Al-Alois!"

Alois had suddenly jerked forward as he heard the door creak open.

"What the hell? I thought you two were supposed to be doing homework, not fucking like a couple of animals in heat!"

Sebastian had come in to check on them, make sure no one went missing or anything like that. What he got was Ciel crying rivers, Alois laughing nervously as he tried to cover up, and a cum splattered desk.

"Did you rape him again?"

"No, not really. I think he wants some more kinky stuff though. He was absolutely screaming for me to dominate him."

A small gasp from Ciel.

"Yeah, I know. I was trying to watch my soaps and I heard all that shit. I only came up here after they went off. So why the hell aren't you doing your work?"

"It was boring, and I wanted to screw, and Ciel didn't, but he eventually came around."

"And why does he look like a truck just plowed through him? He can barely move."

Another sharp intake of breath.

"He said he wanted me to tear him apart, so I did the best I could. I don't know why he isn't talking."

"Maybe because you just shoved a pencil up his ass?"

In his hurry to look kind of innocent, Alois had picked up a random pencil and did the first thing he could think of: Sodomy!

"And why couldn't you two have fucked in a place that's easy to clean? Like the bathroom?"

Alois looked at Sebastian with a queer look on his face.

"When was the last time you had sex in a bathroom?"

"Yesterday at Go-Mart with a hot nun"

…

"Its all the rage these days, Alois. You should try it. It's quite exciting, especially when you get caught, that's the best part."

"The way Ciel yells, it'd be over in 10 seconds."

Sebastian shrugged and left, leaving Alois and Ciel to there own devices. The blonde returned his attention to Ciel, who was quaking slightly.

"Alois" he whispered "Take the pencil out"

Alois grinned. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes" was the breathy reply

"No."

Alois began to move the pencil around, taking care to brush all around and not missing a spot. He giggled as he gazed upon the helpless position Ciel was in : on his stomach, hands gripping the headboard, ass in the air.

"Damn Ciel, its just a pencil, I haven't even got the vibrator out yet."

When Ciel heard this, he struggled even more, but Alois was ready for this. He cuffed the boy to the bed, throwing the key behind him somewhere. Then he brought the maroon vibrator out. It was long, much longer than he was, and thicker too. He cut it on, relishing the lovely sound it made. Ciel heard it too, and began to protest, but Alois jammed the thing into him. Ciel's moans came out in a steady string of curse words and unintelligible noises as the thing vibrated inside him, Alois pushing it deeper and deeper, occasionally turning it. Alois got some type of sadistic pleasure out of this and laughed joyously as Ciel screamed out something about Jesus. Finally, the boy passed out from sheer agony and Alois fell down giddily next to him, watching the vibrator do its cruel work. Ciel continued to gasp in his sleep, and was most likely dreaming horrible dreams. He came again, the sticky fluid shooting out of him like a piston. Alois went and scooped some of it up and licked it. It was salty, but did not have an unpleasant taste.

Alois looked over at his beloved, and instantly felt sick at the sight. Why in the fuck was he listening to the boy? He didn't know what he wanted, and Alois shoving a ghetto black market dildo up his ass was not it. Hell, they shouldn't even really be having sex! Ciel was barely 13, and just because Alois drank liquor and drove Claude's car (loves to fuck) did not make him an adult. But honestly, Alois thought, sex wasn't that bad. They couldn't get pregnant, Ciel had tested clean, and Alois had used a condom with the other jerks he screwed. But Ciel! How the fuck could he want that much pain? Maybe he was just curious. Whatever.

Alois yanked the dildo out and threw it somewhere random. Then he put his mouth onto Ciel's still throbbing erection, being careful to lick every spot, teasing the slit with his tongue, then he finally took the entire thing into his mouth, relishing the exclamations that came from Ciel as he instinctively shoved into Alois' warm, wet, mouth. For the third time that evening he came, and the warm cum slid down Alois' throat, and it was delicious. Alois went into Ciel again, and did not move. He did not thrust. He just stayed in that position, delighting in he and Ciel's union.

Hugging the boy gently, Alois smiled as he drifted off. How he loved Ciel and all his deceitfully innocent ways. The way he'd move his arm across his face while he slept, how he'd hum to himself when he thought no one was looking, being ever so happy as he did it. Still uncorrupted in soul though his mind was as fucked up as shit, and Alois had made sure his body was deflowered thoroughly. He had not left one square inch unlicked, touched,caressed, fondled, bitten, or sucked. Yes, Ciel Phantomhive's body was violated in every way possible by Alois Trancy, with some help from Sebastian, of course.

Oh and tomorrow was gonna be so much fun! Alois had something special planned, something that he'd been wanting to do for a long time now. Yes, it was going to be delightful. Ciel would officially be 'his'. And with this happy thought in mind, Alois shut his bleary eyes and fell asleep to the rhythm of Ciel's heart beat.

***********The Morning After*********

"Yo, wake your ass up Ciel, its 7 o'clock"

"Go away, damn you"

"I told you that you were going to school and that's what we're doing. Now get the fuck up before I find that dildo-"

"Okay, shit!"

Alois was up and moving around, going through Ciel's dressers looking for shit.

"Damn it to hell Alois, I can hardly get out of bed and you're making me go back to that bastard breeding ground, you asshole."

Ciel struggled, cursing loudly as he went.

"Fuck! What the hell did you do to me!

"Exactly what you begged for; I fucked you until you came _three times,_ made you scream, and cuffed you to the bed. Also, I stuck a pencil-"

"I don't wanna know anymore. Please just tell me you know where the damn keys are."

"Yeah, they're over here."

Alois picked the metallic objects up off the floor, then unlocked Ciel, who sighed with relief, then winced as he felt leftover cum leak out of him.

"I'm taking a shower, don't bother me. Throw whatever on, I don't give a fuck." Ciel then tried to stand up, squeaked, then fell to the floor.

"Alois, you motherfucking doxy! How hard did you fuck me! And why does my face feel all sticky?"

"I plowed you hard enough to make you cry, that's also why your face is sticky"

Ciel tried to stand up again, and managed to make it out into the hall and into the bathroom, albeit taking very small steps.

Alois had some trouble finding something that was raunchy enough for his tastes; Ciel always claimed he didn't want to look like some cheap whore off the street.(Also known as JD)

He finally settled on a pair of shorts (mid thigh, much too long), and some kind of half shirt with black strings on it. He laced up his sneakers, glad that he hadn't worn his hooker boots yesterday; they wouldn't go with anything Ciel had.

Now that he was dressed, Alois went through Ciel's backpack, curious as to what the contents were. He didn't feel bad, Ciel always went through his stuff (and found some very _interesting _items).

A binder, a couple of pencils, some candy wrappers, and oh look, a notebook. Alois flipped through it, expecting math or something stupid like that, but instead found, to his great delight, something like a diary. Mm, yes, this should be fun. Apparently Ciel had started this about a 2 months before, when he and Alois had started dating. Alois began reading, excited to see what Ciel thought about.

_Dear Diary, you are so fucking queer. I don't even want to write in you, but apparently Sebastian says it would be unhealthy not to. He's a bitch though. Whatever. I don't want to go to school today. I'm afraid that my friend Alois does not wish to be my friend anymore. He hasn't spoken to me in several days and last night, I discovered a single rose with a slip of paper attached. It had a question mark on it and Alois' signature. I take this to mean he is just confused about this as I am. I must admit I do rather like him and maybe, just once, would like to kiss him? Ha, why do I bother? Yes, he likes to fool around and touch me, just light brushes, but everyone knows he likes older men. Like, men in their 20's and 30's, tall,strong, masculine men. All the things I'm not. You know what? Fuck you diary, you do nothing for me. I bid you good day._

_ Sincerely,_

_Ciel Phantomhive_

Alois giggled as he remembered the rose. It was a way of asking Ciel out. And as for the older men theories, Alois only teased them because he loved to see adults so flustered over something small like a child in booty shorts humping their leg.

He continued flipping through, to a date about 3 weeks previously. The numbers seemed significant to Alois, but he could not remember why until he began reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I'm scared. Last night, Alois came through my window and he crawled into bed with me. He touched me in places I was told to never let anyone touch. I didn't stop him. Why would I? I like him, and it felt good. It felt so good that I orgasmed. A long time ago, when I was small and still went with mother to church, some creeper guy told me that if this ever happened to me and I wasn't with a woman, I was going to be eaten by demons in my sleep. I know that's utter bullshit, I mean, if it were true, Sebastian would be quite satisfied now, wouldn't he? But still, it felt so delicious and so wrong at the same time, like eating a lollipop knowing you have cavities. Fuck, I don't even know if I can look Alois in the eye anymore. I've masturbated, but never to the point of orgasm. And Alois, when it happened, he looked at me and laughed. That's why I'm afraid. I'm afraid he's going to leave me, because I'm so inexperienced. I don't know anymore. I'm going to bed. It's too late in the evening to be writing this shit._

_ Yours forever,_

A Very Depressed Ciel Phantomhive

Alois snickered. He remembered that night. He had laughed at Ciel because he just looked so darn cute like that, covered in his own jizz.

Alois quickly replaced the book as he heard Ciel approaching, moaning something about "barely walking".

Ciel came around the door, still wet from the shower. And that nearly made Alois gasp out loud. He was gorgeous! Alois had seen Ciel naked, but that was always in a lust frenzy and he never really had time to fully appreciate the boy's body before, but now, as he gazed at every contour and shape of Ciel's femininesque nude physique, it made him shiver with delight. His eyes raking every little detail greedily, Alois smiled. He'd gotten quite the catch, yes he had.

Ciel began to notice the staring as he continued to dry off.

"No Alois. We are not going to have another so called "quickie" so you can forget about it. Ciel does not fuck in the morning and that's final. Also, that's a corset your wearing"

Alois shrugged, then went about gathering his junk for school.

Ciel continued to get ready, dressing in some kind of ghetto fabulous "Hater's love me" t-shirt and jeans.

As they left Ciel's room, they passed by Sebastian's room, to which the door was slightly open. No sign of Sebastian, but there was a woman lying on the bed in a cat costume, passed out. Sigh. He could always manipulate people so easily.

"Yo bitch." Ciel said when they found Sebastian in the kitchen drinking milk right out of the jug (because honestly, where do you find milk in a carton anymore?).

"Oh, um, hello young master. Your tea is on the table."

Sebastian awkwardly put the milk back in the fridge, then pretended not to look a bit irked that Ciel went and poured the whole thing out.

"Sebastian, you backwash, I've been knowing that for years. Also, I saw that girl. We don't know where your mouth has been."

Alois popped up.

"I've got a theory! Maybe he was licking her-"

"Spare us the details, Alois" Ciel said quickly.

Alois went and drank some coffee and made some toast while Ciel read the newspaper (technically the funnies) and drank his tea.

When the girl came in the room (admittedly still in the cat suit), Sebastian went and made out with her, then started fucking her against the counter. Alois and Ciel took this as their cue to leave.

School was only like a 10 minute walk from Ciel's place, so they went to get Lizzie while they waited for it to anywhere near time for the bell to ring. She lived near Ciel, but they didn't get together much out of school because her mother was very strict and deemed it socially taboo that a young man and lady be together unsupervised, and Sebastian also counted as "unsupervised".

As usual, she was waiting outside for them, looking rather bored. She instantly brightened up when she saw them approaching.

"Yo!"Ciel yelled out. From behind a window, Lizzie's mother gave them the finger.

"Hey you two. What's been going on?"

Before Ciel could stop him, Alois had gone into gory detail about last night's "happenings".

"-and then we woke up this morning!" Alois finished happily.

Elizabeth was shaking with delight and gave Alois a high five while Ciel pretended to look for something in his backpack to cover his cherry red face.

Sometimes he wished Alois didn't talk so much.

"So what are we doing today?" Lizzie asked, recovered from her initial shock.

Alois nodded in the general direction of the school, and shrugged.

"We can do something after if you want. The ho thinks I'll be in some extra curricular girl thing."

Lizzie and Alois had started walking, but just noticed that Ciel was still in Lizzie's yard.

"Yo Phantomhive! Come on!" Alois yelled out. Ciel did absolutely nothing, his head still in the backpack, sitting on his knees.

Alois walked over and pulled Ciel up and found that he'd fallen asleep.

"Ciel, wake yo ass up. We gotta go."

"I was just resting my eyes" the bluenet mumbled, blinking his one visible eye.

"Resting your eyes my ass. I told you, you're going to school no matter how tired you are. That's what you get for begging."

"He...begged?" Lizzie couldn't believe her ears. Ciel never begged for anything. Ever. .Fuck.

"Shut up." Ciel said quietly as he gathered himself off the ground.

The conversation ended there, and the rest of the walk was spent in awkward silence.

Thankfully, once they got inside, Alois sped off down towards the other end of the hall where his locker was. Ciel used this as an opportunity to slump against his locker and get a few more seconds of sleep. Lizzie, meanwhile, ignored this. She was still stunned that Ciel pleaded...for sex...from Alois? That was really weird. Maybe he was on drugs? Lizzie went through his locker but found no joints, needles, NyQuil/Tylenol bottles, or bong pipes in sight. All she found were some school books, a picture of Kaito from vocaloid(?) and one of Alois' hats. Oh, and a random scarf. No schizophrenia pills or anything like that.

She shrugged, then went to class. The hallway was slowly emptying as the bell was going to ring. Ciel was still asleep, and to his enormous displeasure, the damn thing rang.

_Fuck it all_, he thought as he staggered into class five minutes late. That bitch Ms. Topping gave him an evil eye and told him to go stand outside. _Dollar General dressed whore_, Ciel tried to telepathically send her before he went outside, sat on the floor, and went back to sleep.

She came out 20 minutes later, looking way too happy to be punishing someone.

"So why are you late this time?" she said in that creepy old person voice.

Ciel looked up.

"Last night my boyfriend felt the need to fuck me, thank you very much."

"You wanna be a smart ass?"

"Oh, you cussed. I'm so scared!"

Ms. Topping started writing a note to the principal, then handed it to Ciel.

"Go to the office. Now."

"Nah, I don't feel like it."

Apparently either he'd been hanging around Alois too long or maybe it was where he hadn't gotten as much sleep as usual, but Ciel was ready to get into a cat fight with this ho.

"Why do you dress like you work at freaking dollar general? It makes you look like a crusty old slut. I bet you got dust coming out of your cunt, you bitch."

Ms. Topping wrote another note, then dragged Ciel down the hall to the principals office while he continued to cuss her out.

"Bitch, get your hands off of me before I cut your ass."

Ciel tried to slap her hands away, but that was one strong old whore. She just jerked him up the hall, pausing for a second to yank his hands out of her hair. Ciel started yelling "Rape!" and a bunch of other teachers came out of their classrooms to watch. They pulled Ms. Topping off of him then kicked her in the nuts and beat the shit out of her. Lol. One of the teachers went over to Ciel and asked if he was okay, then noticed the papers in his hand.

"Let me see those." And the teacher snatched them and read them, his eyes getting wider by the second.

"Ramona! OMIGOSH we're so sorry!"

The male teacher showed the other teachers the notes while Ciel tried to make himself look small. Didn't work.

"You are coming with me!" The creepy gym teacher said as he easily picked Ciel up Mr. Nicely style. Ciel didn't struggle, for some reason it was only Ms. Topping who pissed him off. Also, it wouldn't do much good against this guy. Fucking 6'4 bastard.

*********In the counselor's office*********

After the principal had given Ciel 3 days of in school suspension, he was sent to the counselor's office. Ciel had only been in here once, and that was to run an errand. Now it felt weird to be sitting here, expected to talk out all his problems. Damn those fucking Dr. Phil wannabes.

"So Ciel-"

"Its Phantomhive"

"Um...okay. Why did you and Ms. Topping get into it?"

"She looked at me funny" Ciel said, slumped down in his chair. The counselor was a old man, somewhere in his early 60's. Ciel didn't want to talk to this bastard. He wanted to go home and watch TV with Sebastian. Then maybe take a nap.

"It says here that when she asked you why you were late, you responded that you and your boyfriend had "relations" last night?"

"Yeah. So what? I told her the truth and she called me a smart ass. So I called her some names back. She put her hands on me, and I am not going to get raped by a fucking dollar general worker. I would rather die. So I yelled rape like any normal person."

"It says here she was taking you down the hall, not trying to rape you."

"She was probably taking me to a bathroom or something."

"Well she's in the hospital and the only reason we didn't suspend you out of school is because a Mr. Sebastian said he had various women over in the day and that was his "me" time."

"Okay, can I go now?"

"No. So who's your boyfriend?"

"None of your business."

"Is he an adult? Did he rape you?"

"If it'll get you to shut up, it's fucking Alois fucking Trancy and he's raped me like twice but it's cool so go somewhere."

"Wow. How long have you been sexually active?"

"Since I was like 12. Now piss off."

"How long have you and Alois been-?"

"About two months."

"And who were you with before that?"

"No one"

"Ciel, two months ago you were still 13."

"I told you, it's Phantomhive. And it was an on/off thing."

"Give me names, Ciel."

Ciel got up and left, walking out of the room and then the building. He wasn't about to get Seb arrested again. About 10 minutes later, when he got home, Sebastian was watching TV like he usually did when Ciel or his hos weren't there. Today it was Deadliest Catch.

"I thought I told those bastards not to send you home?"

"I came by myself" Ciel said, running over to Sebastian and enveloping him with a hug.

"Um...are you sure you're not on drugs?" Sebastian said, patting Ciel on the back awkwardly as the boy sobbed into his chest.

The TV blasted with things like "The Ramblin' Rose just lost 2 cages do to the storm. The captain believes the green horns responsible won't be coming back." as Ciel gripped Sebastian's shirt, muttering about something to do with Lau. Lau? Fuck, he was on drugs.

Sebastian took Ciel with him to the latter's room, and true enough, in the desk, was a half empty bottle of opium, along with a couple of unsmoked blunts.

Ciel? Have you been getting drugs off of Lau?" Sebastian asked the trembling human in his arms.

"Yes" he whispered.

"Didn't I tell you toxic substances take away from the flavor of the soul?"

Ciel nodded, then went to sleep against Sebastian's chest.

Damn it all. Sebastian took Ciel back to the couch with them and continued watching the fisherman try to catch crabs and snort crack at the same time.

About three hours later, Lizzie and Alois knocked on the door. Sebastian pushed Ciel off his lap and got the door.

"Is Ciel here?"

"Yeah, he's on the couch. I'm going to the animal shelter while you all keep him company. He's rather delicate right now so it'd be great if you babysat him."

Before they could respond, Sebastian was gone.

"Ciel? I thought I said you were gonna be a good boy and stay in school. You and Ms. Topping are all over the building. I heard you shot her in the face."

"*Yawn* No, it wasn't like that. The other teachers beat her up after I yelled rape."

Lizzie stared at Ciel.

"Have you been taking drugs?"

Ciel looked away.

"Sometimes..."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Alois was pissed.

"How come you didn't share?"

Ciel ignored Alois and said to Lizzie

"They help me sleep, and they make it feel better after _he's _done with me"

Ciel nodded in the direction of Alois, who was pouting in the corner again.

"Please, just don't do them at school. You get too cocky and I don't like it."

Ciel promised he wouldn't, then they all sat and watched Rachel Ray together.

"Mmm, just taste that chicken blood! Gorgeous! The kids are gonna love this!"

Alois had not forgotten his plan, but I bet you did. Whatever. While Lizzie was in the bathroom puking because of the chicken blood on TV, Alois was straddling Ciel, putting little spider bites all over the boy's neck while he clasped a necklace around it. Ciel didn't say a word, just sat there quietly, only making a small noise twice when Alois bit too hard.

The necklace was half of a heart. And Alois was wearing the other half. Ciel immediately crushed his lips against Alois', locking their fingers together, and collapsing onto the couch. Lizzie came out of the bathroom and Sebastian from volunteering with the kittens. They glanced at each other, then went into the kitchen and left the boys to their "smoosh session".

A.N. This does not take place at Maury River Middle School. I just thought Ms. Topping would be fun to add in there. Also, this is probably going to be adapted into a full length doujinshi (comic). So yeah. Thanks 4 reading.


End file.
